masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Pelessaria B’Sayle (MR)
Pelessaria B’Sayle, nicknamed "Peebee", is an asari member of Scott Ryder's squad. Born in Port Lerama on the planet Hyetiana, she grew tired of life in the Milky Way and joined the Andromeda Initiative. Peebee describes herself freely as the most foremost expert on the Remnant and their technology. It is difficult to verify her qualifications for this, as many Nexus personnel records have been lost. After voyaging to Andromeda on the Nexus, she left the station some months ago to explore the Heleus cluster alone and became fascinated by the Remnant. She has classified and dismantled several types of Remnant bot, but she prefers to keep her findings private for now. Biography Early life Peebee's mother had her late in life. Her father is elcor. She has at least one older half-sister, who is pureblood (according to Peebee, apart from her conception, their mother only mated with other asari). The two are five hundred years apart in age. As a child, she was raised primarily by her mother and sister. Hailing from Port Lerama, Hyetiana, Peebee grew bored of living in the Milky Way, and joined the Andromeda Initiative with her then-girlfriend Kalinda T'Reve. New adventures Peebee was woken from stasis very shortly after arrival by Kalinda, who was among the first wave unfrozen. Because Peebee's revival was unauthorized (the in-game Codex in Mass Effect Andromeda states she "should still be in stasis"), she lived off the grid for a period of time. Kalinda helped her to get identifying documents and access to vital resources, as well as introducing Peebee - who she fondly called "her little rogue" - to her social circle. Although Peebee enjoyed this, it became clear the relationship was emotionally abusive. Kalinda ended things on her terms and disappeared, at about the same time Peebee began studying Remnant ruins. A lone wolf and adventurer at heart, Peebee originally came to the Andromeda galaxy aboard the Nexus but quickly left and went adventuring on her own before encountering Scott Ryder's team on Eos. She decides to join them simply as a means to finding out more about the galaxy's mysteries. Personality and traits Described as intelligent but socially blunt, Peebee walks to her own daredevil drumbeat and has an unrivaled thirst for adventure. She’s pathologically independent but manages to maintain a loose, even friendly spirit. Bored with the Milky Way, she would have done anything to join the Initiative – flirt, favors, fudged credentials. But to her, she was just hitching a ride to the great unknown. Something of an interstellar archaeologist, Peebee is unlike her fellow asari: thirsty for adventure, as well as bold and brash, she isn’t one to be held down. Psychologically, Peebee demonstrates both extremely high intelligence and high-individualism. Her restlessness is typical of many in their Maiden phase of life, though few go so far as to visit another galaxy. Appearances in other media Video Games *''Mass Effect: Andromeda'' (First appearance) Novels *''Mass Effect: Horizons'' Quotes |-|Spoken by Peebee= ''Mass Effect: Andromeda'' *''(to Drack)'' "Never met someone who wore so much... dead stuff." *''(upon examining Remnant technology)'' "It looks like a gravity well." *"Hey, look there. The whole place is lighting up! Power readings are off the chart! REALLY off the chart." |-|Spoken about Peebee= |-|Conversations= Trivia *She is voiced by Christine Lakin. Category:MarkRulez711 Category:Articles by MarkRulez711 Category:Asari Category:Andromeda Category:Female Category:Maidens